Fire Guardian
by RedKamelie
Summary: Cassandra Gilbert is Elenas older twin sister and came after two years back to Fells Chruch. There she must not just clean up her sisters problemes and the vampire chaos, in time she find out that she has strange powers in her. How will end the story when there is another Gilbert in town?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The night blue sky was immersed in a lovely orange, as the sun rosed at the horizont.

It was a beautiful singht. Cassandra or Cas, how her friends called her, was sitting in an airplane and had leaned her head against the window. The seventeen years old girl just had a twelve- hour flight behind her, so she had a suitable jetlack. So Cas was a bit grumpy.

She had traveld to Scotland two years ago, because she had gotten a scholarship at an academy there.

It was also good to this little accident that happend in the chemestry lab and one thing led to another.

Cas parents would not wait fort her, because there died three years ago. From her family only her aunt Judith, her twin sister Elena and her little sister Margaret were left. Judith was already betrothed to a man named Robert Maxwell. Cas had met him three years ago and understood well with him. To her aunt she had not so much contact, especially since she had demanded to talk to her about anything or to take pain pills for the depression, like Elena.

Cas did not need them at all. Although she was just as shocked by the death of her parents like her sister. But she slowy got over it.

With Elena she had a normal sibling relationship. They were farternal twins, so there were some differences between them. Cas was five minutes older then Elena, so she feld responsible for her tow younger sisters.

Cas was a beautifull, slim and also well-build highschool girl, with brunette hair, which she wore mostly smooth, and a light skin coulor. As Elena she was very popular at school, even if Cas fluctuated repeatedly back and forth between reson and nonsense.

This happend mostly in the chimestry class.

Because of her dark clothers she was called by other students , Dark- Queen´, while Elena was Ice- Queen.

And there was another point that the two sisters had in commun. If you looked closely, you could see she golden glint in there hair, which was more visible in Elenas blonde, as in Cas brunette hair.

And then there where the eyes. Elenas eyes had the coulor of lapis lazuli, while Cas eyes had the coulor of rubies. She was proud to have such beautiful eyes. Because with the right view, this eyes could scare a tiger away.

,,Love passengers, we ask you to strap yourselfe because we will be landing shortly at Richmond airport. We thank you that you have been flown with us", the voice of the stuardesse sounded throught the speaker.

,, Well, finally, I want nothing more than to sleep", Cas murmured and buckled herselfe again.

She had neither told her family nor her friends that she was comming. It should indeed be a suprise.

The brunette felt how the plain began to falter, so she was watching the landing from the window. When that was also over, Cas took her hand luggage, which was a medium-sized dark blue travel bag, and left with the other passengers the plain. At the airport, she took her suitcase and than a taxi. To her luck, Richmond was not far away from Fells Chruch.

Afer half an hour sie Taxi came to halt. Cas handed the money to the driver and then went out with her luggage.

And now she was back here in Fells Church.

,, Well then, welcome home Cas", the brunette sighted.

Since it was early in the morning, Elena was probably already at school, which had started two weeks ago. Cas was a little bit late, but she does not minded at all. And because Cas car was parked at her home now, she had to walk.

Lucky that I am in such a good shape, she thought, since the path to her house was a bit far. If everything went smoothly, she could make her senior year here at Robert Lee Highschool. And Cas was also pleased seeing her friends again. Her best friend was Meredith Sulez.

Sometimes the brunette wished that the latina would be her sister, not Elena. Her twin was very keen on appearences and if it worked with a guy ... well it ended bevor it began. That Elena was actually a virgin was a secret.

Cas had her first boyfried with fifteen, but then he went to New York and they broke up. After that she had an short affair with Tyler Smallwood, but it was onyl one night. That it was what Cas said. Blut Tyler fell for her and thoght now they werde soulmates.

Since then Cas ignored him. Blut Tyler did not gave up so easy und wanted to get her attention. So he slept with dumpt chicks or was trying to impress her, which was worser. Then it was somthing very stupid and Cas had to move to Scotland for two years.

One night Tyler even stalked her. As Cas caught him she broke his nose.

I hope that he does not make a start again, she thought as she arrived her home.

Nothing has really changed. Befor her bedroom window was the big and old tree on which she was always used to climb around. He was also a big help when Cas wanted to sneak out. At this thought Cas had to grin. But then something caught her eyes. A bign black crow was sitting on one of the branches. It looked at her stright an tilted his head.

,, Well, a good morning to you, too", Cas said and walked then the steps of the porch up to the front door. Then she fumbled in her jeans pocket and unlocked the door. Just as Cas closed the door behind her, her aunt Judith came from the kitchen.

,, Elena, have you forgott something or ... ", blut as she saw the brunette she keept quiet.

Cas smiled:,, Hey aunt Judith. What´s up?"

Judith did not said anything an first and she just looked at her niece. Cas saw as tears shot in her aunts eyey and in the next moment she was in a big hug. ,, Oh my god, Cassi! I can not belive it is you. Or are you Elena in disguise?", Judith asked skeptically, looking at Cas. For that, the girl could had slept herselve.

,, No, I am not Elena. And I had told you that I do not like to hear the name Cassi." That was really true. Judith had always called her Cassi and it sucks.

,, I am sorry. I am just so happy that you are home. But how comes this?", asked Judith.

Cas thoughts drifted to the moment when the chemistry room were all on fire and her teacher was ruuning throght the door, burning. She should better never mention that.

,, I decidet that i would make my last school year here in the USA. And, of course, I´ve missed you all", spoke her mouth by itself.

And to Cas luck, Judith belived it. ,, I am so happy that you are here. Bu why you didn´t call? I could have picked you up."

,, It should be an suprise"

,, Oh, it was. But now you must be tried from the fly, why don´t get in your room and go to sleep? But bevor this, I will make some food for you. Elena is at school and Margaret isn´t at home eighter. So you don´t have to anwer questions."

,, What a luck. I go in my room and unpack my things then", Cas said and went upstairs to her room. It was next to Elenas and on the opposite to Margarets room. And it hadn´t chanced. There were the old oak cabinet, the big bed and even the bookshelf. Cas unpackt her things and put them in the closet. The new books came in the shelver and her gittarre, which had an special luggage, wher put under the bed. When everything was done, Cas took a quick shower and chanced herselfe.

Today she would not get out of the bed again.

,, Cassi! Your food is ready!", Judith shouted up to her.

Cas growled:,, Again this Cassi. How I hate this name."

Befor the left her room, Cas opend the window that fresh air could get into her room. Then she saw this crow again. It didn´t left her place and looked at her with black eyes. Cas looked back with her red ones. Something was strange about this crow, she could feld it. This eyes didn´t looked like there where from a bird.

Cas just sighted:,, It must came from the jetlack. But when you fly in my room, I will tear you apart. Do you understand? Then your beauty won´t help you." Then Cas left her room.

Blut the crow didn´t flew away. This girl cought his interesset as well, like Elena.

When Cas came in the kitchen, she saw that Judith made her favourite food. Bluebarry pancakes with maple sirup and apple juice.

,, I thoght I make you your favoirite food, since I havn´t seen you so long", Judith smiled.

,, Thanks aunt Judith. May I ask, are here some crow since the last two years?", Cas asked.

Judith shook her head:,, Not that I knew. Why?"

,, It isn´t important", Cas said. Strange. The brunette had a bad feeling in her was like somethig was going to happend. Something big.


	2. We see again

See again:

Cas was laying in her bed and tried desperate to sleep. But sadly, she coudn´t. And the reason for this was this strange feeling in her stomach. It didn´t let her sleep. This is a great beginning, she thought angry and stood up.

It was allready dark outside and the sky shows a beautiful full moon. Cas had beg her aunt Judith that she did not tell her sisters about her return,because wehn they knows it, she could never sleep peacfully. But this doesn´t matter now.

Margaret had been at home for hours now, but Cas did not know where Elena was. Possibly at a friends house, Cas thought.

Maybe I should go to my little sister to say hallo, she decided and went over to Margarets room. In front of the door she stopped. Margaret was four years old now and certainly grown up. Cas knocked one time and asked:,, Can I come in, Margaret?"

,, Yes, come in Elena!"

Because Elenas and Cas voices were identical, her little sister thought that she was die blonde. How could she know that she was wrong? Cas didn´t even know if Margaret could remember her,because she was gone for two years.

Slowly Cas opend the door and peered in Margarets room. The little, blonde girl turned her head and her blue eyes grown big, when she saw Cas. The brunette just smiled:,, Hey Margaret."

Then it was quiet, until Margarets face began to shine:,, Cas! You are back!", she shouted, running to her big sister and embraced her.

What a luck, she knows who I am, Cas thought happly as she put one hand on Margarets head.

And then it came this what Cas had thought. She was bombarded with questions.

,, Since when you are back? Will you stay here now? How was Scottland? Did you meet some nice people?"

Cas giggled a bit:,, I just arrived this mornig and no, I am not going back to Scottland. I am staying here."

,, Yay! This ist so great that you are back! Now, you can read and tell storys for me again!"

,, Didn´t Elena do such things?"

,, Yes, but when she tells me storys it sounds so boring. And she is acting strange the last weeks."

Questioned, Cas moved an eyebrown up:,, Strange?"

,, Yes, I think its because a boy or something."

The brunette sight. Not again. She feld bad for that poor guy.

,, I have heared that you are going to the elementery school now", she change the subject.

,, Oh yes, its great there! I have made a lot of frieds", Margaret began.

The two sisters were sitting on the bed now and Margaret spoke like a waterfall. Cas listened with pleasure, because this was not such bullshit what her twin sometime said.

Then Cas heared the door slam. This must be Elena. She could heared how her twin came up the stairs with trembling steps.

Since her childhood Cas had a very great hearing and she knows Elenas steps very good. Margaret noiced her that and asked:

,, Whats wrong?"

,, Our sister is back at home. How do you thing she will react when she sees me?"

Margaret smiled:,, Elena had missed you a lot, even if she would never admit it."

Not two seconds later it knocked on the door and Elena came in. But as she did not saw just one of her sisters, she stopped in her steps.

,, Cas?", she asked hesitantly.

,, Elena. Its good to see you again", Cas said and stood up.

Elena was more than confused to see her twin here. This was really the last thing what she thought would happend. The blonde had thought a lot about Cas at the last time. Since the trouble here, the school, her friends, the new student Stefan, whom she liked very much. She would had loved to speak with someone about it and Cas was the person who was listening to her problems, also when she didn´t liked it. But the brunett listend to every shit that Elena tells her, again and again.

Bevor Cas could react, she found herselfe in Elenas arms. This two have a lot of disagreements, but they were sisters.

Cas huged her sister back, but she was very suprised.

The Gilbert twins, how they were called, normaly showed there emotions distant,because of the desagreements. But as Cas had gone to Scottland two years ago, it was Elena who had cried the most.

Then the blonde let her twin go and lokked at her:,, What are you doing here?"

,,Why? Should I go back?", Cas wanted to know whith a grin in her face.

,, No! Of course not! I am just ... very suprised ... ah, welcome home Cas! There is a lot I have to talk to you about and I have to ask you."

Now Elena was herselfe again.

Margaret smiled:,, Now you see, I had told you that she missed you. Now, Elena didn´t think of that boy again."

,, Margaret!", the blonde warned her, but the girl just giggled.

,, Ok, we talk about this later. I am hungry and I am going to eat something. Are you coming, too?", Cas asked.

Her two sisters nodded and the three were going down into the kitchen.

At the kitchen table, where all of the family and Robert were sitting, it was quiet at first. Then Robert asked Cas:,, I heard that you are going to school here in Fells Church again. How comes this?" He has a little suspection,because the brunette was despite her reasponable character in some situations a little bit nonsencial.

Now erveryone looked at Cas, who sighted:,, Fine, maybe there was a little accident."

,, An accident?! Oh my god! What happend?", Judith wanted to know and was shocked.

,, We had chemistry and I was ... a bit curious about the mixtures and ... there was a little explosion."

Judith was shocked:,, My god!"

,, How big was it?", asked Elena, whereupon Cas threw an evil glare at her.

,, Do we must pay for this?", Judith asked.

Cas just shooked her head:,, You don´t have to worry about it. They are insured. After a part of the school began to burn ..."

,, A part of the school?!"

,, ... and I was thrown out, I remembered how much I missed you all."

Elena just rolled her eyes:,,After that, how good of you."

Robert giggled, because he had expected something like that, during Judith must recovered her shock.

,, So, I bet that you have a lot to tell us. Apart from this accident, of curse", Robert change the subject.

Cas shrugged:,, It was Scottland, I can´t say much about it. I was swimming in the Loch Ness and we had made a trip to London. If I wil get throught the final examination with the minimum average of 1,3 , I will authorized for the jura fellowship."

,, Oh Cassi, this is great!", Judith shouted happly and had forgotten the anger about the accident.

,, And? Did you meet someone special?", Elena asked and winked with her eyebrowns.

,, There were some canditats, but no one of them had took my interesst", Cas said.

Elena snorted:,, Don´t you think that your expenctations are a bit high?"

,, No, its just a test with a little task and if the boy is not ready to do it, then he is not worth my time."

,, And this discussion you two can continue in your rooms", Robert said with a look at Margaret.

The twins understood and stayed quite.

And the disscusion was continued upstairs, where Elena moved with Cas in her room and now they were sitting on the blondes bed.

,, I bet that you want to speak about this mystirious guy, right?", Cas asked, but she knows it was the truth.

Elena nodded:,, Yes. His name is Stefan Salvatore and he is new at our school."

,, Aha, a new one. Stefan Salvatore? Its sounds italian."

,, I think he is from Italy, but he didn´t even looked at me!"

,, Wow, what a shocked phrase", Cas grinned and got a kick in her ribs from Elena.

,, I mean it never happend to me before. But he will be mine!"

When she said this, Elena had this hunter look in her eyes. This meanes just problemes.

,, Does it means that you are in love with him?", Cas asked.

,, Äh ... I didn´ even know him, he didn´ talk to me. So I could not fell in love with him."

,, And you wanted to have him for youreselfe because?"

,, He looks so hot! But you will see. But its clear, he is mine!"

,, Don´t worry, I did not plan to steal him from you,because the boys you like arent my type."

,, Stefan is different. Caroline likes him, too."

Cas moaned. Caroline Forbes. She did not like this girl. She was silly,obnixious and a lot more vain than Elena.

,, And that there is a fight between you two."

Elena nodded again:,, But this time its more serious. She want him, but I will be there at first!"

Cas sighted rubbing her nose back:,, Lena, is it clear to you that boys are not the importent thing in this world?"

The blonde looked at her outraged:,, Of course they are. They are usefull for many things, but just for a certain period. But they are like dogs, cute but in reality just wretched."

Boys were one of the disagreements of this two. Cas did not like Elenas opinion about it.

,, You know that I think its not right. You should not used boys for your own amusement and you shouldn´t play with there feelings", Cas said.

,, I know that you had a different option about this, but this is my opinion. They are all just idiots, except Matt."

,, You did the same with Matt and it broke his heart. Maybe you did not see it, but I didn´t thing he forgott this."

Elena sighted and looked at her hands. She knows that her twin was right. About all. Elena did not wanted to hurt Matt, but he just wasn´t the one.

,, Its for the best if we should go to sleep now. We have school after all", Cas said and stood up from Elenas bed.

The blonde looked at her suprised:,, Are you going tomorrow? Isn´t it better to wait a week or so?"

But Cas just shooked her head:,, If I am going tried, I will sleep in Tanners lession. And I want to meet this Stefan."

Elena smiled a bit:,, Ok, good night Cas."

,, Night Lena. And do not write so long in your diary again,because otherwise you will be to tried."

Elena was writting in her diary since she was ten years old,but Cas hobby was to draw pictures. There she could show her emontions better than in a diary.

Both girls were lieing in theire beds now and turned the light off.

Outside, on the big old tree was this black crow again. Damon Salvatore had followed Elena for weeks now,because he feld this attraction towards her. And because of the similarity with Katherine, of course. But then this other girl came into the view. Elenas fratarnel twin sister. She was just as beautifull as Elena and her ruby eyes had this shimmer, but Damon could not indicate it. Apart from the different looks, the girls were not just different in characters, but also in the smell.

Elena smelled like vanilla and peaches, Cas smelled like roses and apples. Both of them had Damons attention and the vampire made up in his minde, that he will drink the blood of this girls. He asked himselfe, if it would taste as good as it smells.


End file.
